Pokemon: Fire Red
by Achamo
Summary: Story discontinued.


What you need to know from Prelude: Fire and Tsunami received their Pokedexes from Oak. Will (he's evil) and a bunch of Rocket Grunts came barging in, and Fire and Tsunami ran for it with the third Pokemon and Pokedex. Oak and Will are (as far as we know) battling each other, and the Rocket Grunts are on Fire and Tsunami's tails. Ding! Instant Prelude!

**1: vs Charmander and Squirtle**

"Hold this."

The bag with the Pokeball and Pokedex was shoved into Fire's hands as he slumped to the ground in a clearing, exhausted. The five grunts accompanying Will had chased them for the last ten minutes, and while Tsunami looked ready for more, Fire felt like he'd never done more running, jumping over tree roots, and dodging Poison Sting attacks- actually, he never had done that before- in his life. Now, Tsunami was climbing up a nearby tree, almost invisible in the foliage. Fire heard a noise from the tree, and seconds later realized what it was. A Pokeball. Probably one from Professor Oak. He didn't know what the pokemon he had received was, really, but its Pokeball had a flame sticker on it, so it had to be a Fire-type... He decided to release it, pulling the Pokeball out. He pressed a small button near its top, releasing a small red lizard in a burst of white light. "Charmander!" it proclaimed happily, its tail flame flaring a bit in excitement.

Tsunami, from his high-up perch on the tree, saw the Rockets ducking down to hide in nearby bushes- obviously, they hadn't given up. He smirked- while they would go after the other boy, he would knock out the Ekans, grab the bag, and make a run for it- perhaps taking Charmander as well. After all, it had done nothing to deserve a bad trainer...

Deciding to follow the other boy's lead, Fire slowly got up and climbed the tree, making it to the second branch before stopping, still tired from the past ten minutes. He was given the perfect incentive to move, however, when the Rockets made their presence known by telling their Ekans to let out another round of Poison Stings. He jumped off the branch, letting out a grunt as he hit the ground. Despite the brown-haired boy's protests, Oak had managed to teach him a few things about Pokemon, and now that knowledge was coming in handy! "Charmander, Ember!" The little lizard's flame flared up as it let out a weak but continuous stream of fire, weakening the purple snake somewhat. "Now, use Scratch!" The Ekans hissed as Charmander slashed at it with its tiny hands, but wasn't ready to give up yet-

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" A blast of water slammed into Ekans, knocking it out instantly. Fire sighed in relief, patting the-

-The bag was gone. A Grunt sniggered as he waved it around in the air above a cliff, making Tsunami furious. Fire knew that if the bag was stolen, he'd probably be the one that the other boy blamed, and he definitely wasn't in the mood to argue. There was only one thing, in Fire's tired mind, that could be done...

"Charmander, Tackle him!" Charmander slammed into the Grunt, knocking him off the cliff- but the bag was falling too! The last Pokeball flew out of it, making its way toward what looked like a white-and-red striped target... or was that a hat? Fire winced as the Pokeball scored a bull's-eye. He was in trouble now...

The four remaining Rockets grinned. Three of them pulled out Pokeballs and released a Koffing, Grimer, and Zubat, while another recalled Ekans. "Grimer, Acid!"

Fire quickly began his attack. "Charmander, use Ember on all three of them!" He then pulled out Rattata's Pokeball. "Rattata, go!" Rattata emerged from its Pokeball, looked at the battle taking place, and ran behind its trainer, resisting his efforts to pull it into the battle.

Tsunami snickered at them. "Squirtle, Water Gun on Grimer!" Meanwhile, Charmander had been able to hit Koffing and Grimer with Ember, but Zubat had flown to the left a bit, dodging the attack. Unable to keep the stream of fire going, the little lizard sighed in relief as the other attacking Pokemon hit Grimer with a forceful stream of water, making the purple mound of sludge skid back a few feet. It came to a halt atop one of the female Grunts' boots, and she gave it a look of disgust, kicking it back into battle, where it met another Ember from Charmander. It groaned and fainted, and one of the male grunts recalled it.

The other female grunt grinned. "Koffing, Smog!" Koffing took in a deep breath... but when it exhaled, fumes came out of its mouth and various holes on its body. They covered the battlefield, making Fire and Tsunami's Pokemon cough, but Zubat seemed unaffected and took its opponents' current immobility as an opportunity to make itself scarce. The Smog attack lifted, and Charmander, Squirtle, and Rattata got the last of the smoke out of their lungs.

"Now, follow up with Poison-" "Charmander, Ember!" Since Charmander had only one target to hit, the damage was concentrated in one place. Unlike its previous Ember, this one greatly weakened Koffing. Squirtle, however, wasn't joining in the battle; it seemed to be looking for something, as was its trainer. After ordering another Ember to finish off Koffing, Fire noticed Tsunami's searching- he'd been completly focused on the battle, and hadn't even seen it. What he saw now, however, was Zubat, ready to sink its fangs into the other boy's neck.

"Ember- but try to make it small, okay?" Charmander nodded, and sent a stream of fire about the width of a quarter into Zubat's stomach. The Bat Pokemon shot far enough backwards for Charmander to go for the kill, and it soon fainted. The four Grunts ran, one of them recalling Zubat as he left.

Tsunami turned to face Fire. "I knew about that Zubat. You didn't have to go and play the hero."

Fire was beginning to wonder why he'd 'saved' Tsunami. He thought of an insult, but no inspiration came. After a few seconds of thinking, he decided to make it up as he was talking, unable to just let Tsunami's words slide. "You- uh... you-"

Tsunami smirked. "Aw, is ickle Fire-kins upset?" He turned his back to Fire. "I'm going home. You should too... but maybe not, after you broke Gramps's Pokedex and lost Bulbasaur. He'll be steamed about that when I tell him..." With that, Tsunami recalled Squirtle and calmly began walking home. A minute of fuming later, Fire followed.

---

Leaf Green and Fire Red are going on hiatus because of Jeanne now. I should just say "This story is at risk of going on hiatus" because of all of these stupid hurricanes...


End file.
